1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool and, more particularly, to an inlet valve for a pneumatic tool.
2. Related Prior Art
Pneumatic tools are convenient and efficient tools for drilling and driving screws. In Taiwanese Patent Publication 567954, for example, is disclosed an inlet valve for a pneumatic tool. The pneumatic tool includes a pistol-shaped body 200. The inlet valve includes a ring 20 put in the body 200, a housing 30 connected to the ring 20, a ball 40 put in the housing 30, a sealing washer 50 put between the housing 30 and the ball 40, and a C-ring 60 put in the housing 30 for restraining the ball 40 in the housing 30. The housing 30 defines a space 35 and an aperture 36 communicated with the space 35. The ball 40 is put in the space 35. An end of a rod 91 can be inserted in the space 35 through the aperture 36. An opposite end of the rod 91 can be pushed by a trigger 10 installed on the body 200. Normally, the ball 40 rests against the sealing washer 50 and blocks the aperture 36. When the trigger 10 is pulled, the ball 40 is pushed from the sealing washer 50 due to the rod 90 put between the trigger 10 and the ball 40. However, the use of the pneumatic tool with this conventional inlet valve is not convenient in some cases. An example is made of an operation where the pneumatic tool is used to drive nuts for fastening a wheel to a vehicle. At first, the nuts are loosely engaged with bolts that carry the wheel. Only after all of the nuts are loosely engaged with bolts is the engagement tightened. This operation requires some personal skills to operate the pneumatic tool in a two-step manner. This operation is troublesome.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.